Moriko
by thatkidthatfedyoutoaquig
Summary: Ashitaka and San can't live together and can only see each other occasionally...until Moriko.


They did not want to be separated, but there was no feasible way to live together. He had a heart for people, a heart to help them, and so he was called the city. She needed to live in the forest, to steal away in the shadows of trees and run wild with wolves. He wanted to help her, knew that a healthy earth was what all needed, but Iron Town and its residents needed him more, so he helped how he could in the smoke and heat of industry.

And so it was their fate to be apart. To long from afar.

But not always.

Each lived in the stolen moments they had, tucked away in caves, drowning in each other. Each touch, each kiss, left them trembling with want, with need. The three words never surfaced, but they knew. Those words would do them in. Make it impossible, make one of them have to give up their home, their mission and forever be parted from what they loved. So they hid their thoughts and lived in the moments.

Ashitaka slipped away on Yakul, treading lightly through the meadows into the black depths of the forest. It was always difficult to find San, as she could disappear similar to any predator, to any wild animal. She didn't always want to be found either, and it seemed like today was one of those days.

"San!" Ashitaka called.

Silence and a few kodama. Wait, what was that-

"San?"

Nothing.

"San, I saw fur. Is it you?" Ashitaka sighed. "Yakul, it has been too long. Our absence will be noticed. Let's go home."

Yakul trotted away from the woods, from the smell of rot and of growth, and back towards the smell of burning.

"Stop!"

Yakul stopped and Ashitaka smiled. He didn't like to trick San, but sometimes it was the only way to pull her out of her shell and back into his arms. Ashitaka turned his head to look behind him. "Yes, San?"

San appeared out of the gloom, riding Nago, glowing brilliantly. She shifted and-

No.

It couldn't be. He hadn't been gone that long, had he? Ashitaka tried to regain a normal breathing pattern. He slid easily off Yakul. And took a deep breath. And looked directly into San's eyes.

"We have a baby?"

"A girl."

"What's her-"

"Moriko."

"Appropriate."

"Yes."

"May I-"

"Yes." San tenderly slid off Nago and padded towards Ashitaka, looking both scared and worried, two things she only did when her family was in danger, and not even always then. She was a very proud, strong warrior, and she did not show fear. For San to be doing anything gingerly, there must be something wrong. San handed him Moriko very carefully, her hands hovering, unsure what to do with them.

Yakul approached, sniffing gently, and Moriko opened her eyes, looking right at the large beast. And smiled.

"She likes him." San smiled.

"Of course she would. Anyone born from you would love animals, and love the forest." He grinned at San. "She's beautiful, you know. Just like you."

San frowned. "I didn't want to show her to you."

"I noticed that. Why?"

"Because this changes everything." She met his eyes. "You know about her. You can't leave her. I won't- I won't allow it." A stubborn look crossed her face.

Ashitaka's mouth twitched and he burst into laughter. "You won't allow it?" he chuckled, calming down. "Well, _I_ won't allow it." Ashitaka kissed Moriko's head. "She's mine too. I won't leave her." He met San's eyes with a fierce look. "I won't leave you again."

"But Iron Town."

"Yes."

"How will you-"

"I can help them without living there just fine." Ashitaka shrugged. "They'll be fine."

San took Moriko back and placed her on Nago. "Ashitaka, I can't let you do this." She nodded to Nago and he raced back home to his brother.

Ashitaka turned to Yakul. "Follow them." He sighed and rubbed his head. "San, I love you. Do you know what that means? I never wanted to leave you in the first place. Now I have even more reason to stay."

San looked stunned. "I.." She took a deep breath and tried again. "I love you too."

Ashitaka smiled and led her away, back into the darkness and comfort of the forest, back into a stolen moment, one that no one could touch but the two of them.

He led them back.

Back_ home_.


End file.
